Forgive or Forget
by DayDream101
Summary: Kid Flash finally gets a date with Jinx, but when something goes wrong. She is determand to destroy him. Can Kid Flash stop her before it is too late? Can there relationship grow by forgiving? Or will they simply forget?   Justice League/Teen Titans


My first Teen Titans Fan Fic:) Enjoy!

It was cold outside with a breeze that was confidently blowing from the north, or was that the south?..

Kid flash shrugged his shoulders and continued moving down the lightly dimmed streets of Jump City.

The sun was in the very early stage of rising and the colors of the sunrise where alive more than ever. He gazed at the sky drinking in every color that sat above him like a perfect painting.

Kid flash slowly turned his head away and began walking down the street again. He wasn't sure why he was out here...roaming around at 4 am in the morning.

He thought back and remembered not being able to sleep and thinking that some fresh air might help. but once he felt the sting of the cold nights air he started to turn away, but instead he just kept wondering.

He turned the corner and started to hear panicked voices in the distance. Without thinking, he sped toward them and took in the scene in front of him. That pink hair and those shocking green eyes that were now looking in distress.

Jinx was struggling under a mans grip throwing hexes and punches to the 3 men who where surrounding her. Flash approached her swiftly.

He was only a blur to them, but he knew that Jinx would recognize him, hopefully.

Those several times they had met seemed so long ago yet he could remember them like they were yesterday. He was glad that she had finally realized she could do so much better than the hive five .

But he wanted to do more. he wanted to show her the good qualities of life. He wanted to get lost in those never ending green eyes of hers.

In his actions he pulled the man off jinx and put the other two on the ground. He stopped slightly just enough for jinx to see his face before saying "you know, you really shouldn't be getting yourself into trouble."

Jinx was in shock motionless, but slightly blushing. He ran past her leaving a single red rose in his place feeling very accomplished when he left.

(jinx)

Jinx looked at the rose in her hand and turned it around over and over again not knowing how she felt about it. she noticed how there was a small piece of paper tied to the stem. it said in a small rushed handwriting

**8:00 tonight, here.**  
><strong>-kid flash<strong>

she imedeatly looked around to see if anyone was watching her and realized she was alone. she didn't know what to think. would she go?

jinx was caught making a decision that shouldn't be hard, but it was. it should be simple. either she goes or she doesn't.

But its so much more than that. he was immature and all together just not her type no matter how you putt it.

but he had done things for her she would never forget, and she owed him one. She should go...but why?

jinx didn't know why she needed an explanation to this answer, but she did. that was one thing she had decided on.

Wally was checking his email which was of course full. There was lots of junk mail and a few emails from robin and the teen titans.

he kept scrolling down the list and found one that was from "unknown". wally, being the curious person he is, opened it

**your needed.**  
><strong>-batman<strong>

wally squinted his eyes to make sure he was reading it right. he was about to email robin when every thing around him went white.

(Jinx)

Jinx found herself strangely exited about tonight. she couldn't put her finger on wheat they would do. Probably some nerdy movie and dinner.

She began browsing through her closet and throwing her outfit options on the bed. after looking for a while she decided to go casual and wear jeans, a blue shirt, and sun glasses. she had also died her hair brown to cover her identity.

she looked in the mirror confidently then turned and walked to the place where she had seen kid flash earlier.  
>she arrived at the planned meeting spot expecting flash to be there since she was already five minutes late .only to find out after searching and waiting for what seemed like forever he wasn't coming.<p>

Jinx's heart sank. did he really stand her up? what kind of person does that? after practicly begging her to go on a date with him he doesn't even show up.

she was filled with so much anger she couldn't hold it in anymore. she was done playing games. that spandex wearing do gooder was going to pay for this.

he was going to get down on his knees and beg for mercy. Jinx finally saw her future before her eyes no one would ever love her.

she was bad luck and she would make the best of her life, the way she chooses and that choice would not be changed. not the devil himself would ever forget her mark on this earth.

She was going to be the worst villain this world has ever seen.

Thx for reading! i will be updating soon:) Comments, Concerns, Questions? Review!  
>-secretbreaker101<p> 


End file.
